


咬尾蛇

by PaleFire_White



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25020145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaleFire_White/pseuds/PaleFire_White
Summary: 命运的圆环老文，在这里存一个
Relationships: Gilgamesh/Kotomine Kirei/Tohsaka Tokiomi, 吉尔伽美什/言峰绮礼/远坂时臣
Kudos: 5





	咬尾蛇

第一章 独守你安眠

长久以来，言峰绮礼都在清醒和梦境之间徘徊不定。记忆延伸出细密的岔口，他逆流而上，企图寻根溯源，摸索出混乱的开端。  
过去的岁月如同花灯走马，从他的耳际呼啸而过。直至时光的潮水退至那个宁馨黄昏，往昔才渐渐露出安稳的迹象。  
摩天轮悠悠地旋转。有某种重量出其不意地落在绮礼的肩上。他微微偏过头，惊讶地发现，他的时臣师竟靠着自己的肩膀沉沉地睡去了。窗外变幻的光影从容地爬上绮礼的肩头，掠过时臣安然的睡颜。那一刻，绮礼的心如同一颗刚刚成熟的果子，噗通一声坠入水中，沉浮不知所措。  
距离二人初见已过了整整一年，不长不短的日子，似乎意味着不冷不热的交情。时臣给予绮礼的印象总是妥帖而疏离的。他的恩师永远坐怀不乱，永远笑靥蹁跹，永远用言传身教的语气与自己对话。良好的修养与礼节昭示着数百年传承延续的高贵血统，连同他的倨傲和骄矜都是温言软语的，绝不会让你反感，却让你无从亲近。  
明明是一副拒人于千里之外的做派，偏偏以小鸟依人般的姿态偎依在自己的身旁。时臣的呼吸还带着新鲜的余温，轻轻扑上绮礼的颈侧，微微发痒。绮礼不禁惶恐起来，试探性地审视那张熟悉而又陌生的脸——他是第一次看到毫无防备的时臣师，往日的自信和高傲荡然无存，笑容也松懈下来，只剩下一片淬玉般苍白的脸色，被簌簌颤抖的睫毛投下不安的阴影。  
也许他是太累了。天天戴着微笑的面具，能不累吗？  
但是，为什么偏偏在我的面前您就能安然入睡？偏偏在我的面前就能肆无忌惮地卸下您的武装呢？  
绚丽的霞光反复变幻流窜，与绮礼的心绪捉着迷藏，沉泊的疑问渐渐浮出水面。  
您就这么信任我吗？毫无顾虑地把一切都托付给我，您的家人，您的夙愿，甚至您的性命安危。  
为什么？  
时臣的颈动脉近在咫尺，伸手就能触摸到。杀死现在的他比捏死一只小鸟还要容易。  
如果我辜负了您的信任，那么您一直以来坚定不移的目光中，会不会也露出和我一样可悲的迷惘？  
绮礼缓缓抬起手，逼近熟睡之人的脖颈。隐秘的念头一寸一寸拔节抽穗，怂恿他去收割这个男人的生命。他的动作很慢，头脑却飞速地运转——为什么，要信任我到这个地步？  
因为我的父亲吗？您当我是什么人，我那高尚父亲的翻版？一心一意侍奉我主的虔诚信徒？仁慈的悲悯的宽容的善良的无私的纯洁无暇的圣人吗？  
因为您的自负？您错了，我跟父亲不一样，我跟您也不一样，我跟这世上所有的人都不一样，不一样不一样不一样不一样永远无法相容的不一样。  
还是因为，我在您心中，多多少少，是有些特别的呢？  
绮礼的手最终落在时臣的发端。柔顺的触感从指端骇然涌上胸口，使他的身体一下子虚脱无力，如同一块汲满了水的海绵。  
有年轻男女的调笑声在远方起起落落。真奇怪，搞得好像我们是来约会一样。  
其实此行的目的是来追捕一名受到魔术协会封印指定的魔术师，代号Hypnus，擅长制造幻觉以及精神操控，最近逃亡到冬木一带，借“地下魔术秀场”之名掩人耳目，对普通人进行大规模精神催眠以获取用于魔术研究的血液。作为冬木市的管理者，时臣主动包揽了这个任务。而曾经担任过代行者一职的绮礼，自然要助导师一臂之力，也算是对他本学年魔术修行成果的考核。  
他们早早就来到了游乐园，四处打探那个神秘的地下魔术秀场，用一沓钞票轻易地套出了时间地点——子夜时分，在那栋古藤密布的破败建筑物地底，将上演一场狂躁的午夜梦回。  
“我们来的太早了。”时臣微微眯起眼睛望向远处巨大的摩天轮，太阳在那些交替的轮轴中躲躲闪闪。  
“绮礼，不如我们去摩天轮上面等吧。”时臣声音中流露着不易察觉的温情，却丝毫没有撩动绮礼异于常人的神经。绮礼看向那个怡然旋转的庞然大物，只觉得没什么不妥之处，便例行公事般地回答：“好。”  
风花雪月这种东西，绮礼并非完全不能理解，只是无法得到常人应有的共鸣。鲜花和红酒，宝石和舞会，时臣的举手投足都像是月夜中的一首情诗，可惜自己总是不解风情。  
绮礼重新望向窗外，那朵早开的玉兰第五次擦过玻璃窗。第五圈，绮礼心想，摩天轮已经转过第五圈了。  
窗棱上一排小字吸引了他的注意力，估计是之前某对情侣的涂鸦：摩天轮窗户的秘密，是守望幸福。  
幸福。这个简单的字眼对于绮礼而言遥远而神秘，仿佛天空中暗弱的星辰。  
幸福是什么，我并不知道。我只知道，现在我所守望的，是您的安眠。  
我的时臣师。

第二章 梦剧院

时间前行，卷落天边残败的夕照。星辰和灯火陆续苏醒，待到皓月苍穹张开巨大的双翼笼罩人间时，摩天轮刚好结束了第十三次轮回之旅。  
十三，不详的数字仿佛某种天启，唤醒了酣睡已久的魔术师。  
“糟糕……什么时候了？”时臣仍有些睡眼惺忪。  
“放心，现在刚刚晚上八点。”  
时臣脸上露出一丝歉意：“不好意思……竟然睡着了，一直靠着你，你很辛苦吧？”  
“没关系的，这点重量不算什么。”与其说是辛苦，不如说是尴尬。  
时臣将头发随意地向后撩了一把，转而注视远处的黑暗，眼中却映出一片惨淡的光彩，仿佛他能够暗中夜视。  
“游乐场快要打烊了。”绮礼真服了自己，竟然能在摩天轮上发呆七个小时。  
“那现在就先去剧场做准备工作吧，绮礼。”  
于是一整幕夜色就这样被他们远远甩在身后。  
绮礼每每回想起那天的遭遇，都觉得恍惚而不真切。唯一清晰可信的，是那座早已空无一人的摩天轮，在万籁阒寂中仍然孜孜不倦地旋转，犹如命运之轮，无止无休。  
他们来到地下剧场二楼的贵宾席，仿佛置身于一座日渐壮大的坟冢。巨大的水晶灯饰悬垂而下，散发出幽晦的蓝光。漂泊无根的亡灵纷纷聚集此地，准备举行一场盛大的宴会。  
黑夜中的一切都秘不可宣，就连观众席上的交头接耳都只是窃窃私语的程度，类似于草丛中隐伏的虫鸣。一束凄清的光线投洒舞台，随之升腾起浓稠的烟，周围立即安静下来，人们目不转睛地盯着舞台上的一举一动。  
烟雾的深处浮出一个鲜红的人影：曳地的红斗篷，高高的红礼帽，红手套，红礼仗，红礼服，领口的蓝缎带……以及，银色的面具。  
简直……简直是就是装神弄鬼版本的时臣师？！  
一幅奇异的画面忽然闪过绮礼的脑海——他揭下那个人的面具，露出时臣微笑的面孔。  
当然这样的念头只是一瞬间，当绮礼转身迎上时臣若有所思的脸时，荒谬的揣测便立即烟消云散。  
绮礼不知道Hypnus与时臣撞衫纯属巧合，还是由于追捕计划暴露，敌人蓄意挑衅。  
倒是时臣嗤笑了一声：“不错的品味。”  
台上的人起初只是玩了一些老掉牙的把戏，比如从礼帽中拿出一支玫瑰，再放出一群蝴蝶；变幻纸牌的花色，或者让镜子中伸出一只手。再然后就是身体腾空，大变活人，万箭穿心，诸如此类。绮礼皱了皱眉头：“完全没有感受到魔力，普通的变戏法而已，是不是弄错了？”  
时臣则不以为然：“就算弄错了也没什么关系。就当余兴节目了。”  
说的还真轻松，绮礼心想。花费那么多时间去看一场无趣的表演，又不是约会。唉，不对，自己今天怎么老想着约会？  
观众席里突然发出一阵惊呼。绮礼回过神，舞台上的Hypnus已经立于熊熊火焰之中。  
“各位晚上好。我是Hypnus。”  
观众席里响起掌声和喝彩。  
“我并不属于你们的世界。你们现在看到的只是我在这个时空中虚幻的投影。”  
台下一片沸腾。  
“你们不信？”他摊开双手，抚弄周身舞动的火苗：“只有幻影才可立于火中。”  
他的声音狂傲而艳丽，带有强烈的戏剧化效果，弯弯绕绕地渗入绮礼今后扭曲的生命线里。  
诡秘的德文从那个人的嘴唇游离，气压渐渐降低，是魔术催眠的前兆。剧场渐渐陷入一片岑寂。绮礼环视四周，状况不太妙，必须立即制造出大型的骚乱来分散观众的注意力，催眠才会失效。  
视野骤然一亮，一簇火焰从时臣手中窜出去，像一只蝙蝠扑向吊灯的电线，紧接着剧场上方巨型的灯饰开始摇晃，吱呀作响。起初是正下方的几位观众被这种奇怪的声音吵醒。他们四处张望，终于在抬头的一瞬间发现了异常。此刻的吊灯已经摆脱了其中一根电线的束缚，失去平衡，在剧场的上空滞重地横扫而过，如同一个巨大钟摆，划出一阵不安的风。女人们开始尖叫，宾客们四散奔逃。苟延残喘的吊灯仍然闪着间断的蓝光，状似鬼火，让场面更加混乱不堪起来。  
舞台上的红影迅速向后台移动。时臣撑住栏杆一跃而下，从一楼的走道追踪过去。绮礼转身冲出后门，选择了另外一条路线，准备来个两面包抄。  
尽管时臣一向计划周全，但在细节上总是欠缺考虑。绮礼实在没想到他会玩儿《歌剧魅影》里吊灯的桥段，真是危险，如果砸死人的话，又要花大量时间和精力去毁尸灭迹。  
后台的偏门近在眼前。绮礼风风火火地闯进去，还没来得及后悔，无形的结界顷刻间张开，将他圈禁其中。  
“希腊神话中的Hypnus生有三子——梦境Morpheus，恐惧Phobetor和幻影Phantasus。”妖纵的声音从黑暗深处传来。  
“你总是那么神神叨叨的吗，变戏法的？”绮礼口出不屑之词，顺着声音的方向一路摸索过去。结界已经让他无法脱身，不如干脆放手一搏。  
“Phantom of the Opera. 很好，很有情调的幻影。是你送来的惊喜？”声音似乎越来越近了，但是Hypnus的身影仍未出现。  
“不是。我是来送给你更刺激的东西的。”绮礼双手架起黑键，摆开防御的架势：“恐惧。”  
“那么，我总得礼尚往来。”  
霎时间，无数面镜子平地而起，将绮礼的身影重重反射，多如天上繁星。糟糕，这次是自己太过莽撞了。  
“我就送给你梦境吧。”  
成千上万的蝴蝶蜂拥而至，分不清虚实。  
别慌，都是镜像而已。绮礼立刻打碎离自己最近的镜面，一小群逼近的蝴蝶分崩离析。绮礼连忙转身发动相同的攻击，一个，两个，三个……没用，全都是杯水车薪，他击碎一面镜子，马上浮现出另外一面镜子。可恶。没完没了连绵不绝的镜子迷宫，让绮礼形如困兽。  
这样下去不是个办法。既然无法依靠视线分辨真伪，索性用别的感官。绮礼灵机一动，没错，魔力。魔力是骗不了人的。我明白了，就连这些镜子也都是假象而已。要想釜底抽薪，只要击垮那个制造幻象的人。绮礼不再进攻，转而闭上眼睛。  
他在哪儿？Hypnus放荡的笑声在四面八方此起彼伏，播撒着死亡的诅咒。绮礼静静感受着自己体内魔术回路的走向，察觉出魔力在左前方微妙失衡。  
找到你了。绮礼脱手飞出黑键，紧接着一个后空翻，以闪避敌人的突袭。在他落地的一瞬间，所有的镜子轰然崩塌，一切缭乱的幻象都荡然无存。视野清净了，仅剩下一个红色的人影，狼狈地伏在地面。  
“你终于闭嘴了吗，Hypnus。”  
绮礼向他走过去，冷硬的脚步声撞击耳膜。他暗自审度着Hypnus受伤的情况：膝盖，肩膀，两只黑键都击中了目标，成功地封锁了敌人的行动。还有一只呢？哦，在那里，钉穿了他的面具，斜斜地插在地面。  
绮礼一把抓起对方的衣领：“让我看看你的真面目。”  
对方的面孔赫然在目之时，绮礼的头脑中有什么东西一下子炸开了。淡然的蓝色瞳仁，标志性的微笑……  
……时臣师？！

第三章 请亲吻我干涩的嘴，而不是污黑的心

“时臣师？怎么回事？”  
绮礼的心房突然剧烈地疼痛起来，仿佛被掏成空洞。对方的手从自己的胸口抽出来，粘稠的血液被拉出一道道丝线。绮礼顺着那些丝线看过去，一团黑色的肉块在那个人手掌中挣扎搏动，令人作呕。  
我的心脏？我的心脏！为什么它是黑色的？  
“你看看你自己的心是什么？”  
为什么时臣师的嘴里会发出Hypnus的声音？  
对方的嘴唇紧紧贴上那团肉块，一个啃噬般的吻。他的嘴角沾上深红的液体，笑容狰狞：“你好好看看你的心脏，你是依靠此世全部之恶才活下去的人。”  
此世全部之恶？那是什么？  
一串火焰侵袭而来，顷刻将对方吞没。那个人慌了，开始疯狂地扭动，转圈，手舞足蹈，试图甩开纠缠不清的烈焰。火越烧越旺，他的身体渐渐融化，四处流淌，像一根红烛，一寸寸燃尽，烧得牵肠挂肚。那种景象诡谲而可悲，整个过程中他都没有叫喊，凄惨的死亡在无声中被默默放大，放大，化作一滩血脓，洇成一朵放肆的花。  
绮礼的心脏“啪”地一声坠落，落在血脓之上，像一颗腐烂的西红柿溅出黑色的浆液。然后一大群蜈蚣像喷泉一样从中涌出来，四处逃窜。  
那是什么那是什么那是什么那不是我的心脏我不信我不信我不信我不信我的心这么肮脏这么丑陋这么畸形这么恶心为什么偏偏是我为什么偏偏要让我受到这样的刑罚……”  
绮礼觉得想吐，身体似有不计其数的蜈蚣纷纷孵化出来，在他的脉管上蹿下跳。数不清的虫脚在他的五脏六腑中骚爬，一大串燎泡在皮肤表面竞相肿胀，从内部腐蚀的恐惧让他毛骨悚然。好痒，好恶心。我是什么东西？我到底是什么东西？我不是蛆虫的巢穴，我不是。我是个人，活生生的人。  
绮礼恍惚间撇到墙壁上的钟。为什么秒针卡住了？它卡在某一格来回地摆动，徘徊不前。它坏掉了吗？我坏掉了吗？还是时间坏掉了呢？天旋地转，一大片黑暗重重地砸下来。  
“绮礼，没事吧？绮礼？”  
是谁在说话？时臣师来帮我了吗？可为什么我看不见了？我在哪里？时臣师在哪里？  
绮礼奋力抬起脚，黑色的小鬼拽着他的腿不让他前行。滚开，我要去找时臣师。  
他摸到一片冰冷的障碍物，用力地推开，柔和的光亮洒在他脸上。他朝前走，走进一个房间，正中央赫然摆放着一樽黑色的棺木。  
死去的人是谁？棺木中洋洋洒洒地铺着红色的蔷薇花瓣。  
红斗篷红礼帽红手套红礼服领口的蓝缎带。  
你到底是Hypnus还是我的时臣师？  
棺木中的人猛然睁开双眼，眸子中一片幽蓝的磷火跃动。他狡黠地扯起嘴角，抬手勾住绮礼的脖子，送上炙热如骄阳般的亲吻，深深深深深情隽永。  
血的味道。肉的味道。紧密的纠缠让绮礼快要窒息。他又一次心如刀绞。  
不，你不是时臣师。  
他一把推开身下之人，拼命地喘息。

第四章 你会不会梦见我？

“可是不幸的事发生了，有一天，这个人从梦中醒来，仿佛从一个黏乎乎的沙漠里出来一样。他望着朦胧的晚霞，转眼间竟把它同晨曦混淆了起来。于是他以为自己并没有做梦。”  
——博尔赫斯《圆形废墟》

“绮礼你醒了？”  
绮礼睁开眼睛。时臣的笑容映入眼帘，温润如玉，双唇却泛着极不协调的凛冽血光。  
绮礼的神经抽搐了一下，立即一个翻身，将时臣按倒在床上。  
“Hypnus，你没死吗？”  
“神智还没清醒吗绮礼？看清楚，我是时臣，你的师。”  
刚才的动作牵动了绮礼的伤。他低头看去，发现自己上身赤裸，胸膛上绽开一道深深的血印。  
“躺好别乱动。你被他吸了血，染上了他的毒，必须马上吸出来。”  
绮礼意图阻止，时臣却已经贴在他身上，温柔地吮吸他的伤口。他说不清那种感觉，疼痛，却又温暖，像是前世的祝福，铭刻在他跳动的心脏上。  
心脏，对了，心脏。绮礼不禁喃喃自语：“我已经没有心脏了……”  
时臣愕然抬起头：“没想到Hypnus的幻术这么厉害，连你都会被欺骗。”  
“什么意思？”  
时臣抚摸着他的胸口，指端泛起柔和的光晕。治愈魔术生效了，裂损的皮肉如同被挑逗的含羞草，仓促地闭紧。  
“Hypnus最擅长的就是造梦。你的魔术修行尚浅，很有可能从你遭遇他的那一刻起，就陷入了他所编织的梦境之中。”时臣的手指在绮礼的胸口周围无意识地画着圈：“而他最可怕的招数就是，当你注视着他的脸，就会看到你心中最在意的那个人的面孔。”  
“最在意的……那个人？”  
“我知道你想起了亡妻。”时臣眼中逐渐积起哀恸的烟波：“但是，绮礼，人死不能复生。”  
不，不不不，你不知道，时臣师，我看到的是你。  
你不知道，我也不知道，为什么我最在意的那个人会是你呢？  
“Hypnus现在在哪里？”  
“被我杀死了。”  
“不，他没有，我看到他被烧成一滩红烛，然后在棺木中醒来……”  
“我确实用了火，但没有烧死他。我用纸牌割破了他的喉管，这样才能留下他的全尸，确保魔术刻印能被回收。”  
“可是我亲眼看见……”  
“绮礼。”时臣轻轻蒙上绮礼的双眼，在他耳边低语：“这都是你的梦，一场梦而已。”  
全部都是一场梦。  
那么那个热烈的吻呢？那些温湿的触感，也是我梦中的空想吗？  
时臣的气息突然微弱下去，无力地摔在枕头上。  
“师，怎么了？”  
“Hypnus牙齿上的毒……”  
绮礼心弦一紧，赶忙支起半个身体，抚摸时臣嘴唇上那抹惊艳的红色。  
“别紧张，我的魔术回路会自动消解这种毒。睡一觉就没事了。”时臣的眼神逐渐迷离，似有一席乱花纷飞。  
绮礼发现自己又一次离他那么近。他的目光滑过他的眉眼他的面颊他的嘴角他的下颌他的领口，蓝色的缎带平伏在他的白色衬衫之上，牵动着绮礼记忆的残片。  
半年前，对，那时候是半年前，他帮时臣寻找工房里的魔术卷轴，却阴错阳差地打开了错误的一卷，不知不觉就陷入倒错的魔障。地狱的光景在他眼前浩大地展开，满地残尸蠕动，鲜血从地面一直漫向天边，延伸向尽头那扇通天的门扉。死亡的味道弥漫在空气中，唤醒了他心中蛰伏多年的黑暗。  
他突然有种奇异的预感，十几年来我苦苦追寻的答案，就伫立在这扇门的后面。我只要推开它，从前所有漫无目的巡礼，那些自虐的忏悔，那些克己的苛责，就都能得到了结，不管结局是救赎，抑或毁灭。  
他感到前所未有的兴奋，以及恐慌。我的答案近在眼前，近在眼前。  
凭空一只手从火焰中伸出，抓住了绮礼意欲推开大门的手腕。手中的卷轴翩然掉落，暗红的世界倏然烟消云散。他的意识回到了现实，回到了熟悉的远坂府工房。时臣正握住他，轻轻地摇晃他的手臂。  
“绮礼？醒醒！”  
“吾师？”  
时臣松了一口气，弯腰捡起地上的卷轴：“抱歉，我忘了告诉你卷轴上束带的颜色，害得你弄错了。”  
“刚才……发生了什么？”  
“你刚才打开的卷轴很危险。它会扭曲人的欲望，没有一定的魔力很容易就会走火入魔。”时臣一边道歉，一边将束带重新系紧：“真不好意思，都是我的疏忽。”  
“我没事。”绮礼茫然地盯着那根束带：“我没事的……”  
潘多拉的魔盒被关上了，锁住了灾厄的渊薮，锁住了绮礼所有蠢蠢欲动的恶念。  
记忆戛然而止。  
他至今还记得那根束带的色彩，与时臣领口上的缎带如出一辙。半年前的记忆断点，竟与现今的场景完美衔接在一起。  
是上天指引我再次解开它吗？再次解开那绺幽蓝色的禁锢，那么我所有隐匿的愿景，疯狂的欲望，是不是都会被解放？  
让我看看您衣襟下的光洁肉体，是不是能映出我混沌的心象。  
我的时臣师。  
他鬼迷心窍，伸手去拉扯时臣领口上瘫软的蝴蝶结；他呼吸急促，一团暗火在胸膛和小腹间灼烧。  
我的答案即将揭晓。  
时臣突然伸出了手。和半年前一模一样的场景，白瓷般的手腕如一道冰封，不动声色地制住了绮礼的动作。所有呼之欲出的头绪迅速沉落，落进时臣深不见底的瞳孔。  
他的师用那么清澈的眼睛注视着他，仿佛能穿透他的躯壳，让绮礼无地自容。  
不要这么看着我，时臣师，不要这么露骨地审视我污秽不堪的灵魂。  
风从窗外倒灌进来，春寒料峭。  
“起风了，绮礼。去帮忙关上窗户吧。”时臣偏过头不再看他，面露为难的神色。  
他当然知道这是一道逐客令。他其实完全可以冲破道德的枷锁，毕竟机不可失时不再来，奄奄一息的时臣可是异常罕见的。  
但他没有继续。他知道有些关系一旦被破坏就无可挽回，有些事情一旦发生就一发不可收拾。他只是径直走向窗边，轻轻拉上了玻璃。  
“忘记吧。”他想说给身后的人听，却没有得到任何回应。  
他是在装睡吗？  
绮礼突然觉得不甘心，他不甘心就这么离开。这一夜即将结束，睡意早就消失无踪。绮礼来到时臣床边，他想时臣也一定睡不着觉。刚才自己的逾矩行为，一定让他心神不宁，惴惴不安。  
今晚我不想离开。既然您不愿陪我一同入梦，就请您陪我一起清醒。因为这个清冷的凌晨实在太过难熬。陪陪我好吗？  
他静坐在床沿，目光又一次游走过他的眉眼他的面颊他的嘴角他的下颌他的领口。他甚至妄想时臣出其不意地抬手，勾住自己的脖子，送上缠绵悱恻的激吻。  
可惜它没有发生。凌晨渐渐退散，醒着的人只剩下绮礼一个。就像下午在摩天轮上一样，他独自一人，在太阳即将沉没的黄昏，守候着时臣安稳入眠。  
他想窥见时臣的梦境，他想知道自己会不会出现在时臣的梦里。  
负罪感又一次攀上喉咙，他不知道这算不算所谓的意淫。  
时臣的嘴唇似有似无地翳动，吐出一些梦呓和谵妄。绮礼按捺住心中的激动，俯下身去倾听，却只依稀分辨出三个意义不明的音节：我，的，王。

第五章 此生只为你梦中容颜

“他到这里来的目的并非完全不能实现，尽管它异乎寻常。他要梦见一个人：他要梦见他，包括他的全部细节并把他带进现实。这个魔幻计划消耗了他全部的心灵内容。”  
——博尔赫斯《圆形废墟》

这是吉尔伽美什现世的第七天。  
高傲的王者正嚣张地靠在沙发上喝远坂家的红酒。时臣应诏前来，躬身行礼，静待王的示下。  
不知道过去了多久，时臣一直保持着这个姿势，背部早就开始酸痛。吉尔伽美什对此视若无睹，仍然自顾自地摇晃酒杯。  
也许是觉得再这样僵持下去也没什么意思，吉尔伽美什终于结束了这个无聊的游戏，懒散地抬起眼皮，装作恍然大悟的样子：“唉？你来了怎么不吭声？本王都不知道呢。”  
时臣艰难地站直了身体。被如此戏弄了一番，他却并未露出任何不满的情绪。因为他知道英雄王是来找他兴师问罪的。  
吉尔伽美什开门见山：“今晚的三王宴热闹非凡，都是多亏了某些人的精心策划。本王现在还意犹未尽，所以特地邀请你来陪我共饮。”  
时臣噤若寒蝉。  
吉尔伽美什托起手上的酒杯，余下的红酒被月色照得剔透。他看了看站在自己面前三米远的时臣，觉得这是个不错的距离。  
“本王敬你一杯。”  
吉尔伽美什面带笑容，把手上的酒杯砸了出去。空中划出一道笔直的轨迹，正中时臣的额角。  
玻璃杯摔在地上四分五裂。  
你为什么不躲呢？真想看看你闪避不及的狼狈样子。吉尔伽美什打量着被溅了一脸红酒的时臣，嘲讽地问道：“怎么样，好喝吗？”  
“英雄王请息怒。派出Assassin是在下临时安插的计划，并非有意隐瞒英雄王。”  
“你对本王隐瞒的还少吗？”  
时臣周身一震，难道他知道了什么？  
吉尔伽美什失去了酒杯，觉得在时臣面前直接吹瓶子似乎很不优雅，只好就此作罢。  
“本王没兴趣了解你们这些杂种们的想法。只是今天的宴会是本王好意款待他们，你却背后放冷箭，岂不是驳了本王的面子？”  
时臣松了口气，看来吉尔伽美什并未知道最关键的东西，否则也不会在这里跟他纠结面子不面子的问题。  
“在下只是想试探Rider宝具的实力。”  
“言下之意，你并不相信本王的实力了？”  
“在下并无此意……”  
一小片红色侵入了时臣的视野，貌似是额头上的血流下来了。他抬手准备擦拭。  
“不许用治愈魔术。多疼一会儿就得到教训了。”  
时臣只好放下手。他觉得吉尔伽美什给他的惩罚简直是小孩子在闹别扭，不自觉嘴角微弯。  
“竟然还笑得出来。“吉尔伽美什被他的笑容激怒了：”看来本王给你的惩罚远远不够。”  
高傲的王者站起身，一步一步朝逼近时臣：“不要紧，刚才的只是前菜而已。接下来我们玩儿什么好呢？”  
时臣淡淡地说：“除了在下的命，其他的，随您。”  
吉尔伽美什讨厌他这种语气，完全不把自己当回事，好像认定了自己不会让他死。没办法，他要是死了，魔力的供应就会很麻烦。那么，他的软肋在哪里呢？  
吉尔伽美什恶毒地笑了：“作为对你今天擅作主张的惩罚，我——要你夫人的命。”  
“您是想亲自动手，还是我来动手？”时臣的语气仍然波澜不惊。  
吉尔伽美什脸色一沉：“你对你所爱的人也能下得了手吗？”  
时臣幽幽地注视着吉尔伽美什的眼睛：“爱一个人和杀一个人，本来就没什么矛盾之处。”  
是的，我的王，即使我是那么憧憬你，那么仰慕你，我还是能够轻而易举地杀死你。爱只是个小小的点缀，并不妨碍命运朝着它应有的轨迹运行下去。  
吉尔伽美什被时臣蓝色的眼眸攫住，突然感到冷，那里面好像凝着一潭千年不化的冰。于是王张开手掌，死死箍住时臣的前额。这样就能遮盖他的双眼，这样就能捏碎他高贵的头颅。  
可我还是遮不住你嘴角傲慢的笑意。  
“你让我感到恶心。”  
“那么就请英雄王放开我，免得我额头上的血污，脏了您高贵的手。”  
吉尔伽美什狠狠地将他压倒在地。  
“休想。本王绝对不会放过你，绝对不会。”  
那个晃荡的夜晚，王在他的身上镌刻下了永久的伤痕。时臣忍受着被盈满撕裂的痛楚，艰涩地等待黎明。但他不知道为什么，绝望的感觉如此美妙，吉尔伽美什的舌头闯进他的嘴，他尝到了丝丝缕缕的香甜。

第六章 宁愿背负丑恶的真实，不愿沉溺美丽的虚幻

记忆是屋檐上的冰棱，在初春的第一缕晨光中消融滴落，溅出湛然的回想。  
圣杯战争开始之后，冬木市离奇暴死的尸体数量不断增加，教会以及冬木市管理者的工作也日渐繁重。在人迹罕至的郊外，绮礼坐在河边的一块青石上做着善后工作，以消抹魔道的痕迹。  
他最惯用的方式是向尸体源源不断注入魔力，将其化成血脓扩散在河流中。对于绮礼而言，溢流横飞的血肉总是具有一种怪诞的蛊惑力。究其灵感，当然是来自于那个Hypnus之夜——将一个活生生的人悄无声息地熔成一滩不明液体的幻象，他至今难以忘怀。  
身后发出了窸窣的响动。绮礼警惕地转过身，原来是时臣师。他踏着青草野花，姗姗来迟，有蝴蝶在他肩头飞舞。  
远坂时臣的身边似乎总是围绕着草长莺飞的繁荣生机。明明是能够在谈笑风生中取人性命的魔术师，却好像和死亡这个字眼没有一丝一毫的联系，以至于他夺取他人生命的姿态也恍若一种崇高的赏赐，并非将人推向终结，而是赐予这个人新生。  
“清理的如何？”  
“估计还要很久。”  
时臣走到绮礼身边，俯下身查看尸体的情况，残余的尸块已经分辨不出人形。  
“这种方法太费时间。”时臣说着就跨上前，准备示范其它的处理方式。  
远坂家关键时刻掉链子的定律亘古不变。时臣一脚踩到青石上滑腻的苔痕，身体一个不稳，摔进河中。  
“时臣师？”绮礼也慌了神，不顾深浅就一脚踏进河中，没想到河底的淤泥更加湿滑，使他整个人都向前扑去。  
事情往往就这么巧。河水只有及膝的深度，时臣刚刚支起身体，就被迎面飞来的绮礼再次撞沉了下去。  
时臣呛了一大口水。他扑腾地浮出半张脸，好不容易能够呼吸。绮礼就在趴伏在他上方几厘米的距离，定定地看着他。  
被搁置在一旁的尸体断断续续晕出暗红的血，慢慢溢散在河中，变成絮状，细细密密地将时臣包裹起来。偶然间形成的景致令绮礼着了魔，仿佛时臣在悲伤中浴血哭泣。  
我的时臣师果然还是最适合，最适合被染成深红色。  
时臣不知道绮礼脑子里在想些什么：“呃，绮礼，让我坐起来好吗？”  
绮礼失神地托起时臣的脖子，如同捞起一把浮萍。他突发奇想地要溺死他。在这片血水中，溺死孱弱湿润的他，看他挣扎，看他弥留，看他死去，这该是多么动人的美景。  
猝不及防之间，绮礼用舌头堵住了时臣的嘴，将他向下压，向下压，牢牢压入水中。时臣眼睁睁地看着自己没入水底，河水从鼻腔倒灌进肺部，嗡嗡地阵痛。红色的絮状物布满他的视神经，将绮礼的面目衬得阴森可怖。他想推开绮礼的头，绮礼却纹丝不动。他双手乱抓一气，几近窒息。  
时臣师，时臣师，不如我们一起溺毙在河流深处，化成两株缠抱的水草，慢慢腐烂。  
突然有什么东西袭击了绮礼的眼球。怎么回事？绮礼猛然起身捂住左眼，只见一群金鱼摇头摆尾地四散开来。紧接着时臣探出半个身子，翻出巨大的水花，猛烈地咳嗽着。  
血色消失了，时臣用魔术将鲜血化成鱼群，于是河水又一次恢复了淡蓝的颜色。  
时臣惊魂甫定，朝岸边逃去，发出喧哗的水声。  
此刻绮礼脑中一片混乱，痴痴地站在水流中凝视浮云的倒影，不知道该如何收场。  
我到底干了些什么？  
一轮番喘息和咳嗽之后，时臣好不容易定下了神：“绮礼。”  
绮礼没有勇气回头看。他后悔了，为刚才的冲动深深懊悔。他真怕自己的时臣师就此和他一刀两断。他站在冷冷的日光之下忐忑不安，仿佛在等待着某种宣判。  
“绮礼。”时臣的声音总是厚实柔软：“其实我不需要人工呼吸的。况且你技术也太差了。”  
唉？  
时臣竟然主动为自己开脱了？！  
骤雨初晴的错觉。绮礼忍不住转过身，想看看装傻充愣的时臣究竟是什么样的表情。  
他竟然在微笑，全无愠怒或责备，一如既往，纤尘不染地笑。水珠顺着他的发丝一颗颗滴落下来，喂养脚下嫩绿的青草。  
绮礼被他弄得晕头转向。您到底知不知道我刚才要对您做什么？到底是装傻还是天然呆？  
又是这种笑，仿佛能包容一切，原谅一切；又是这种目光，一次又一次地提醒自己的污浊与丑陋，让人自惭形秽，羞愧难当。  
负罪感蛛网一般遍布绮礼的身体。  
时臣师，您知不知道，在您面前我有多痛苦，有多自卑？  
您就像这人世间最高尚的道德，用悲天悯人的双手，将罪恶的铅块沉沉地坠在我的心间；您就像这人世间最井然的秩序，毫无偏差地运行，我试图追随您坚定前行的脚步，却仍然陷入深厚的迷雾，惶惶不可终日。  
我的出生是个错误，是个残缺品。我没有办法坦坦荡荡地站在阳光之下，只能瑟缩在阴暗的一隅，无论如何都成不了人形。  
可为什么上帝会偏偏让残缺不堪的我，遇上完美无暇的你呢？  
时臣又一次朝他伸出了手。这个动作在绮礼的记忆中反复出现，一只安抚了所有邪念的救赎之手，白瓷一般洁净，要将他从水中拉上岸边。  
为什么认同我，教化我，欣赏我，信任我，拯救我？为什么不和我同流合污呢？  
您知不知道，您的信任压在我的肩膀，就如同在摩天轮上靠着我入眠那时一样，让我喘不过气，让我的理智濒临决堤。  
水汽从绮礼的法衣上不断蒸发，他在凉风中打着寒噤，握住时臣的手才感到一些温度。  
他一直以为自己的情感是一片寸草不生的荒原，没想到在这个生机盎然的初春也萌发了娇弱的芽胞。  
绮礼发现他丢失了自己。他真实的内心，是不是早已在那个夜晚被Hypnus拿走？  
不，是被时臣师拿走的。您拿走了我的恶，拿走了我的核，现在的我只是一具伪善的空壳，对您言听计从。  
只有这样，我才有资格做您引以为傲的弟子，是不是，我的时臣师？  
时臣对绮礼展颜微笑着，似乎在默许他心中所有的揣度。他笑着对他说：“跟我来吧。”  
于是绮礼迷迷糊糊地被时臣牵走了。  
绮礼发现自己无条件地服从时臣，似乎并不完全是因为尊师重道，而是因为，他觉得这个人所说的每一句话都有种神奇的力量，让人无从抗拒，无从反驳，仿佛他总是正确的，毋庸置疑的正确。  
他们穿过一小片灌木丛，在一棵高大的梧桐树下堆放着几具新鲜的尸体。  
“死者又增加了。”时臣叹了口气：“圣杯战争如果不尽早结束，冬木市就不得安生。”  
时臣用两小结咏唱在尸体上燃起了火。人形在烧灼中逐渐缩小，变细，伴随着毕剥声响，蜷缩焦枯。  
“你只需要处理剩下那些烧不掉的部分就行。这样比你刚才的做法更有效率。没问题吧？”  
“没问题。”  
真没劲。为什么不像那天晚上一样，烧成牵肠挂肚的血肉之花呢？  
他隔着火堆看向他的时臣师。火光将时臣的身影扭出明晃晃的波纹，仿佛诞生于火焰的幻象。  
“只有幻影才可立于火中。”  
倏忽间，Hypnus那句故弄玄虚的话流星一般划过绮礼的耳际。某种奇异的念头又一次冒上来了。该不会，该不会该不会，从那天晚上开始直到现在，我所经历的这一切都只是一场巨大的梦境吧？  
他知道这种想法非常可笑。但他似乎天生就有一种能力，说不清到底是直觉还是预见：他的头脑内须臾闪过的场景，总会在某一天鬼使神差地变成现实。  
他又一次惶惑不安起来。两年前巨大的镜子迷宫将阴影笼罩在他的身上。时臣的形象被烟雾无限地放大，如同圣母，从天际温柔地俯视大地，一只白瓷般的手从虚空中垂下，灵活地编织着梦境的大网。  
他开始缓缓摇头，仿佛在拼命抗拒着什么东西。  
我必须要逃，必须要离开这个梦。我要逃离您的秩序，逃离您的束缚，逃离您的光彩。  
如果无法适应规则，就只能将其破坏殆尽。只有这样，才能解放我的灵魂。哪怕它再过畸形丑恶，终究是真实的自己。  
我不需要美丽的虚幻。  
所以我在想，如果您消失，我是不是就能得偿所愿？  
我的时臣师。

第七章 Love or kill ?

在一个充斥背叛的夜晚，言峰绮礼对金色的英灵吐露了圣杯战争的真相。  
那天没有月亮。昏暝的房间中，绮礼看不清吉尔伽美什的表情，只听到他压抑的声音。  
“你知道吗，绮礼，时臣曾经对我说过这样一句话，他说爱一个人与杀一个人并不矛盾。”吉尔伽美什冷冷地笑：“口出狂言。我不信他真的做得到。”  
二人都陷入了沉默，各有心思。理应如此。面对远坂时臣，他们二人正好处于两个不同的微妙立场之上——给予他爱的人与被他爱的人，杀人的人与将要被杀的人，听到这么一句话之后，他们当然会生出截然不同的感受。  
吉尔伽美什想不通，既然爱着本王，为何无法妨碍那个男人杀了本王？  
绮礼则在想，杀了时臣师，并不妨碍我继续爱着时臣师。

第八章 要让你永远永远沉睡

吉尔伽美什每晚都会在时臣身上留下新的暴行。他无法满足，即使他的手段再残忍，再暴戾，时臣还是无动于衷。他从不反抗，也从不求饶，任由吉尔伽美什如何摧残如何蹂躏如何横征暴敛，他还是那么淡淡地，清冷地，居高临下地注视着他，好像能宽恕这世上一切罄竹难书的罪孽。  
本王的伤害对你来说就那么不痛不痒吗？那本王要怎样才能让你臣服？本王该拿你怎么办？  
所有人都惧怕本王的威名，所有人都跪伏在本王的王座之下。唯有你，穿堂入室，走马观花，漫不经心地掠过我的王国，掠过我的垂青。  
身下的男人又一次发出呻吟。细长的银针扎进他的指端，他挣扎着，如一只垂死的蝴蝶标本。吉尔伽美什稍感宽慰，至少在施虐的瞬间，他的眉眼里会蹙起哀求的神色，他确确实实是在向本王求饶的。  
“英雄王陛下。”疼痛让时臣呼吸短促。汗液在他苍白的肌肤上敷了一层润泽：“我听说，一个人总会将自己最害怕的刑罚，施加于他人。”  
吉尔伽美什全身一凛，仿佛内心被撕开了裂口供人窥探。他咬牙切齿道：“本王从来不会恐惧。”  
“不，您会的。因为我在梦中见过您惧怕的样子。当您听闻挚友的噩耗……”  
“闭嘴。”  
“那时候您瑟瑟发抖，眼中的王城翻滚起惊涛骇浪。”  
“我叫你闭嘴！”  
吉尔伽美什心神狂乱，将那些深埋于时臣指尖的针悉数拔出，粗暴地，绝望地，仿佛除此之外别无他法。  
钻心的疼痛，比插入的时候剧烈百倍，时臣忍不住哀嚎起来，指端开出暗红色泽的花朵。  
“本王从来不会害怕任何东西！不要自以为是装作对本王了如指掌的样子，你只是做了个荒谬的梦而已，说明不了任何问题。”  
“那什么才能说明问题？”  
“眼见为实。你看着本王的眼睛，它何曾有过恐惧之色？”  
“眼见就一定为实吗？您如何确定您是真实存在的？如果我说，应召唤前来的英雄王陛下，只不过是在下的一个梦呢？”  
“开什么玩笑。”  
“很荒唐吗？可是您早就死去几千年了，又是什么让你我相遇？英灵的现世本来就是一场镜花水月。”  
不知道是因为愤怒，还是悲伤，吉尔伽美什突然开始颤抖，从头到脚，如同一片寒风中的落叶。  
怪不得，你可以毫不动摇地杀了本王。对你来说，本王只是一泓泡影，弹指间就能抹得一干二净，对吗？  
他把头埋在时臣的胸口，剧烈地瑟缩着。尽管时臣的话语只是一句无稽的戏言，他还是害怕。  
“既然如此，那就别让这个梦醒来。”不然自己是不是就会灰飞烟灭？  
吉尔伽美什又一次深深地进入了时臣的身体，感受他炙热的内腔。只有这样才能让自己踏实一点。  
“本王绝对不允许你让这个梦醒来。”  
时臣抚摸着吉尔伽美什的金发，为他缀上了几颗红色的血珠。  
我无法答应您的要求。您太贪婪了，我的王。  
我耗尽我的全部生命，就只是为了梦见你。  
难道这样还不够吗？  
时臣的手划过王的身体，留下斑驳的血痕。  
他必须亲手终结这场献祭。

第九章 死神的情诗

时臣师，你尝到吗？  
我将污秽的精血灌进您冰冷的嘴；  
时臣师，你闻到吗？  
我将一千朵凋零的玫瑰，铺洒在您华美的棺木；  
时臣师，你看到吗？  
我在微雨中穿过小径来到您的坟茔，献上支离破碎的蝴蝶翅膀；  
时臣师，你听到吗？  
我在您的墓碑前诵读《诗篇》，让您的灵魂永不得安宁。  
请惩罚我的自私，请接受我的卑劣。  
杀戮是我唯一懂得的浪漫方式。  
您的死亡，照耀我的新生。  
这难道不是人世间最美妙的羁绊？  
所以，时臣师，你能感觉到吗？  
我将充满爱意的匕首插进了您蓬勃的心脏。

第十章 圆形废墟

时臣在午后的阳光中醒来，头痛欲裂。最近梦境愈发频繁地造访，混沌杂乱，但全都不约而同的指向了死亡的结局。  
梦中的记忆总是残缺不齐，他从来都看不清到底是谁置他于死地，唯一烙在他脑海的，只有吉尔伽美什灼目的金色光芒。  
时臣的脸上洋溢起幸福的微笑。我提前在梦中见到您了呢，我的王。  
对于魔术师而言，梦境是否具有预言或者暗示的意义已无从深究。他没有时间再去理会纷至沓来的杂念，因为今夜，圣杯战争即将拉开序幕。

第十一章 Sleeping Beauty

记忆是断了线的珠串，纷乱无序。言峰绮礼的生命轨迹穿行于虚虚实实的阴影之间，理不清头绪。  
时臣躺在黑色的棺木中，细碎的红蔷薇花瓣几近淹没他的身体，簇拥他进入永久的沉睡。  
两年前追捕Hypnus的那个午夜又一次纠缠上来，如一盆凉水从头顶泼洒而下，沁入绮礼的神经和骨髓。  
他越想越觉得蹊跷。明明已经是过去的事情，反而随着岁月的嬗递愈发清晰起来，绽露出未来的蛛丝马迹。  
他的时臣师就那么静静地躺着，胸口上淌过悠悠百年。  
那么是否一个吻，就能让您再度醒来呢？  
绮礼不自觉地凑上前，慢慢慢慢接近他毒药般的唇。  
“绮礼。”金色的英灵扯住他的衣袖：“别碰他。”  
吉尔伽美什在发抖。  
“不知道为什么。我总觉得一触到他，他就会醒来。”  
绮礼的表情极不自然地扭曲着，喉咙中挤出闷响，好像在笑，又好像在抽泣。  
“你在害怕什么，吉尔伽美什？时臣又不是你动手杀死的。”  
“我并不是害怕什么，只是不想让他的话应验，不想输给他。”  
“哪句话？”  
吉尔伽美什拽紧了绮礼的袖子，攒出纵横的褶皱：“他说，我只是他的一场梦。真荒谬是吧。”  
吉尔伽美什猛然抬起头，红色的瞳仁深处乱云翻搅：“所以，别让他醒来，绮礼，别让我消失。天堂和地狱都不会接纳你。没有本王，满身罪孽的你又该何去何从？”  
绮礼的心中空空荡荡。原来在时臣师的梦中，从来没有他的一席之地。  
吉尔伽美什从背后环抱住绮礼，仿佛拥抱住此世仅存的温暖。  
“只有本王才能给你救赎。”  
绮礼瞥到墙壁上的钟，秒针卡在某一格之间来回摆动着，时间胶着。  
原来如此，原来如此。他仍然没有逃出两年前的迷宫。  
他怎么可能逃得掉？连高深莫测的时间都无法挣脱这个诅咒，何况是他。  
那到底是谁将他困在无边的虚空之中？到底是谁？

第十二章 谁来让我们安息

“他向着一片火焰走去。火焰并没有吞食他的皮肉，反而抚爱似地围着他，既不炙热也不烧灼。他宽慰，他谦恭，他惶恐。他明白：他自己也是一个幻影，一个别人梦中的产物。”  
——博尔赫斯《圆形废墟》

两年前的Hypnus之夜，像极了一段冥冥中的预言。  
摩天轮一成不变地旋转，转过日夜晨昏。吉尔伽美什与绮礼相互依偎，回味着圣杯战争的结局。  
“我最近总在做着同一个梦。”绮礼轻轻拈住吉尔伽美什的金发，缠上自己的食指。  
“我梦见自己在一片迷雾中行走，寒冷从脚底往上窜。那条路很长，怎么走都走不完。终于有一天，雾散了。我想看看自己到底身在何处，低头看去，却发现自己站在一条巨大的蛇背上。”  
吉尔伽美什笑得浑身抽搐：“等到你不知不觉走到蛇头的那一天，它就会伸出长长的舌头把你吞掉。”  
“我倒是期待这一天，这样一来这个梦就不用再重复了。”  
“得到肉体之后，我也开始做梦了呢，绮礼。”  
“说来听听。”  
“我也总是做着同一个梦。”  
“别学我好吗。”  
“每天做着相同的梦难道是你的特权吗？”  
“那你说吧。我洗耳恭听。”  
“我梦见我是睡眠之神Hypnus。”  
绮礼的瞳孔微微放大。头脑中有某种印象渐渐明晰起来，难怪他第一次听到吉尔伽美什的声音，总觉得耳熟。  
“然后不知道为什么，我挖出了你的心脏。它是黑色的，还在砰砰地跳动。那时候我心情很好，于是告诉你，你的心脏就是此世全部之恶。你知道吗？你那时候恐惧的表情比任何时候都更加生动。”  
恐惧的黑点在绮礼心中迅速晕染扩散，变成黑色的太阳，吞噬了他所有的清醒与理智。  
吉尔伽美什的手掌摩挲着绮礼的胸口，他的心房里空无一物。  
“和本王共享同一个心脏，可是你的荣幸啊，绮礼。”  
绮礼只觉得浑身虚软：“梦境的……结局呢？”  
“结局？最后我被人杀死了。很可笑吧，我被什么东西划破了喉管。血像喷泉一样向外飙，真刺激。可惜的是，我从来都没看清楚是谁杀的我。”  
“说不定，是远坂时臣呢。”  
吉尔伽美什的手停顿了一下。  
“远坂时臣。是啊，除了他，还能有谁呢？”  
还能有谁呢。  
明明已经失去了心脏，绮礼却还是觉得痛。  
他稍微有些明白了，活着的人都必须不断挣扎于各种矛盾与混沌之中，在现实和幻想，秩序和叛离之间苦苦求存，看不透自己的未来。而只有死去的那个人，才得到了真正的解脱。  
我们这些苟延残喘活着的人，强颜欢笑活着的人，能不能得到片刻的安息呢？  
他握紧吉尔伽美什的手，和他十指相扣，让命脉相连的温热缓解他的绝望。至少现在，我不再是孤身一人。至少有人和我并肩站在世界的对立面，戏谑这个落寞的人间。  
摩天轮掠过枝头仅存的花朵，结束了第十三次轮回之旅。

第十三章 Ouroboros

远坂时臣已记不清是第几次从梦中醒来。  
当他再次抚摸作为圣遗物的上古蛇皮时，无意间认清了它的形状——原来那是一只咬尾蛇，头尾相接，不断吞噬自己又不断从自体中诞生。  
他顺着这条线索，终于完整地拼凑出了梦境的全貌，那是一个完满的圆环，以死亡做为终止，亦作为开端，循环往复，无止无休。  
魔术师坚信自己在无限的轮回中达到了根源之涡，获悉了整个宇宙运行的奥秘，于是写下了这样一段论述：  
“我们所存在的宇宙，只有‘自身’这唯一的个体是真实存在的。宇宙有成千上万个，它们分处不同的次元及时空，彼此孤立，并永远无法干涉。  
那么我们生活中形形色色的个体，以及种种场景与遭遇从何而来？它们都只不过是其它个体偶然闯入了彼此的梦境所形成的虚像。我们将自己的世界不经意间投射到别人的梦中，命运之轮就启动了，它沿着相交的阴影细致地缝合，纺成交错纵横的生命线。”  
都到了这个地步，那么分辨真实与虚幻又有什么意义呢？也许它们二者之间本就没有明确的界限。  
时臣凝望着华丽的召唤魔法阵，回想起自己死亡的结局，陷入了沉思。吉尔伽美什的冷眼旁观无可非议，毕竟是我背叛在先。然而言峰绮礼的杀机，又是从何时开始酝酿的呢？他参不透其中机窍。  
烛火明灭间，时臣开始思考打破这个圆环的方法。如果他能够找到未来的某个关键结点，并选择不同的支线，命运是不是就会分岔，从而引向另一种可能性？  
“——缠绕汝三大之言灵，来自于抑止之轮，天秤的守护者——”  
金色的光芒再次涌现。  
他想走出悲剧的死循环。  
他想再次见到他。

——————Fin——————


End file.
